Le Secret
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Todos tem um segredo.


**Le Secret**

**Author: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper:** Hermione Granger

**Genre: **General

**Rated M**

**Summary:** Todos tem um segredo.

**Disclaimer:** Só o plot é meu.

* * *

**N/A: **Essa é uma fic totalmente UA, que se passa no final do século XIX ou no início do XX. Nada de magia aqui na fic.

Escrita para o IV Challenge de Songfics, mestrado pela Sammy, no fórum Marauder's Map.

Os itens usados foram: UA e máscara.

A música da fic é: Ange et Démon, por roBERT.

* * *

**Le Secret**  
por Bea Mendes

_Crois-tu que je suis ange...  
_

_ou démon?  
_

_C'est mon secret. _

O segredo é não tirar a máscara.

Em alguma época da minha vida, eu via esses grandes Bailes de Máscaras e pensava que eu poderia reconhecer à todos, afinal a maioria usa apenas uma máscara para cobrir os olhos e no máximo o nariz.

Mas eu estava enganada. Ninguém reconhece ninguém.

É incrível como até a voz parece diferente quando você usa uma máscara.

_Personne ne sait  
_

_ce que vraiment je suis  
_

_quand se glisse à mon cou  
_

_le collier de tes mains,  
_

_cette parrure éphémère  
_

_trop serrée à mon goût._

A vida não foi bondosa comigo. Meu pai - um grande dentista de Londres - decidiu que seria divertido começar a apostar. Em cavalos, cartas... Não importava.

O importante é que ele, em menos de três meses, havia perdido seu negócio para um homem de negócios bem poderoso aqui na cidade. Havia perdido praticamente todo dinheiro que tínhamos no banco. Era um milagre que tivessem nos deixado ficar com a casa.

Eu nunca me importei com jóias caríssimas e coisas do tipo, mas depois de perder a possibilidade de comprar os vestidos que eu queria e sapatos vindos de Paris, eu comecei a ver as coisas de uma maneira diferente.

Aí que entram _Les Bals Masqué._

_Mon souffle vient à manquer  
_

_voilà tu la dénoues.  
_

_Je glisse dans tes bras,  
_

_me voilà à tes pieds  
_

_plus morte que de raison  
_

_mon ange, mon démon._

Toda alta sociedade sabe o que acontece nesses bailes. Toda alta sociedade tem suas noites de escape. Todos vão. Jovens que nem eu ou pessoas com a idade dos meus pais. É aquilo que todos esperam e nunca comentam.

Além dos ricos, existem os serviçais. Pessoas para servir bebidas e etc.

Ou pessoas como eu.

Com apenas alguns Bailes por mês, eu consigo pagar o aluguel de casa e ainda comprar os vestidos, sapatos, e tudo mais o que eu quiser.

Sempre uso a mesma máscara.

_Anjo ou demônio?_

É assim que me reconhecem.

_Oui c'est un coup de foudre  
_

_tu es tombé du ciel   
_

_et en m'ôtant la vie,  
_

_tu m'as donné des ailes. _

Após um ano de bailes, já posso reconhecer a maioria das pessoas que ficam comigo.

Eu sei o que disse sobre as máscaras não revelarem nada. Mas suas atitudes, o modo de falaram, seus cabelos, seus músculos...

Às vezes me pego pensando se eles já me reconheceram. Mas sei que nada será revelado.

_Je suis ange et démon  
_

_et suis prête à me battre  
_

_et toi tu bats de l'aile  
_

_et tombe en pâmoison. _

Olho-o nos olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes inconfundíveis. Não me importa se ele é quem ele é, não enquanto estou com a minha máscara e ele com a dele.

Viro meu rosto de volta para frente e nos movemos juntos. _Folie à deux_.

Sinto ele tocar minha máscara e coloco uma das minhas mãos por cima da sua, parando o movimento.

Me seguro mais forte na barra de ferro que está à minha frente e _voilà._

_Les portes de l'enfer  
_

_et celles du paradis    
_

_ne savent pas encore  
_

_vraiment ce que je suis  
_

_un ange ou un démon._

Abaixo meu corpo devagar, minhas mãos tocando seus ombros, braços, barriga até chegar em sua cintura. Ele segura meu cabelo com uma de suas mãos e puxa de leve, fazendo com que eu o olhasse.

Seus olhos azuis que geralmente são tão claros, no momento estão escuros.

_Anjo ou demônio?_

_De qui donc est le crime?  
_

_Serais-je tentation  
_

_ou simplement victime?_

Mordo meu lábio inferior para não gritar.

Aperto meus olhos com força, algumas lágrimas escapando deles e sumindo por de baixo da máscara, só para aparecerem, segundos depois, trilhando um caminho pelo final da minha bochecha, ao lado dos meus lábios e caindo do meu rosto.

Ele me solta segundos depois e eu caio no chão, minhas pernas desistindo de mim. Ele abaixa-se, ficando de joelhos e me olhando nos olhos. Vejo seus olhos da cor de tempestade brilhando e um sorriso maldoso em seu rosto.

Não me importo, uma vez que sei que em meu rosto está uma cópia desse sorriso...

_Si les portes du ciel  
_

_ne veulent pas s'ouvrir,  
_

_tu m'ouvriras tes bras  
_

_et j'ouvrirais mes jambes._

Não me preocupo quando ouço a porta abrir, somente aperto mais as pernas em volta de seu corpo quente.

Sinto seu gêmeo atrás de mim, tocando-me e quando abro os olhos vejo os dois se beijando e fico com inveja de não poder participar totalmente da brincadeira.

_Anjo ou demônio? _

_À nous deux, mon amour,  
_

_nous enfanteront un dieu,  
_

_un ange ou un démon,  
_

_là n'est pas la question… _

Ouço as promessas em meu ouvido. Aquelas que ouço todas as noites de várias pessoas diferentes. Apenas aceno com a cabeça enquanto abro mais as pernas.

Sua língua passa pelo meu umbigo, descendo e logo depois subindo.

Ouço-o sussurar de novo, em meu ouvido, palavras que para mim começaram a soar desconexas. Palavras que tem um sotaque italiano.

Movo-me ao encontro de seus dedos e _voilà._

_Je suis ange et démon et c'est là mon secret  
_

_Je suis ange et démon, c'était là mon secret_

Sempre acaba do mesmo jeito, com o dinheiro jogado na cama.

"Semana que vem..."

_Oui c'est un coup de foudre  
_

_tu es tombé du ciel   
_

_et en m'ôtant la vie,  
_

_tu m'as donné des ailes. _

São sempre as mesmas reticências.

_Je suis ange et demon  
_

_Je suis ange et démon_

Mas contanto que o dinheiro continue chegando...

_Anjo e demônio._

**:.: Fin :.:**

**Tradução das palavras em francês ao longo da fic:**

_Les Bals Masqué_ - os Bailes de Máscaras

_Folie à deux_ - loucura à dois

**Tradução da música:**

Você acha que sou anjo...

ou demônio?

É o meu segredo

Ninguém sabe

quem realmente eu sou

quando se desliza ao meu pescoço

o colar das tuas mãos,

esse ornamento efêmero

demasiado apertado para o meu gosto.

Minha respiração vem a falhar

aí está você solucionando.

Deslizo nos teus braços,

Chego à teus pés

mais morta que a razão

meu anjo, meu demônio.

Sim, é amor à primeira vista

você caiu do céu

e me tirou a vida,

você me deu asas.

Eu sou anjo e demônio

e estou pronto para batalhar

e você bate as asas

e cai em delírio.

As portas do inferno

e aquelas do paraíso

não sabem ainda

realmente se eu sou

um anjo ou um demônio.

De quem então é o crime?

Eu seria tentação

ou simplesmente vítima?

Se as portas do céu

não querem se abrir,

você me abrirá seus braços

e eu abrirei minhas pernas.

À nós dois, meu amor,

nós produziremos um deus,

um anjo ou um demônio,

não é lá a questão...

Eu sou anjo e demonio e é o meu segredo

Eu sou anjo e demônio, era meu segredo

Sim, é amor à primeira vista

você caiu do céu

e me tirou a vida,

você me deu asas.

Eu sou anjo e demônio

Eu sou anjo e demônio


End file.
